


warmth

by annoyingplant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingplant/pseuds/annoyingplant
Summary: kei and his best friend cuddle a lot. his boyfriend comes to terms with it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	warmth

osamu blinks. he settles the plastic bag of takeout food on the kitchen counter and watches as his boyfriend stirs in his sleep. kei looks serene and peaceful for once, the trademark furrow of his brow replaced by a much softer, relaxed expression. still beautiful as ever, though.

the man whose lap his boyfriend’s head is resting on puts a finger to his lips, shushing osamu. 

osamu blinks again. kei lays half-on top this almost stranger (osamu recognizes him from when they’d played each other in high school), facing his belly, an arm wrapped loosely around him and one of his hands caressing his hair.

the almost stranger, hinata shoyo, gives a small smile and beckons osamu closer, though he stands still for a second in the kitchen, trying to rationalize the scene before him before he obliges.

“kei picked you up from the airport,” he states once he’s close enough and hinata nods.

“sorry, i didn’t mean to intrude,” he looks apologetic, though the fingertips in kei’s hair don’t stop slowly moving through the strands of blond locks. “kei insisted i come over.”

osamu blinks. “you’re on first name basis with each other?”

“duh,” hinata laughs softly like it’s the most obvious thing, then continues, “said he wanted me to officially meet his boyfriend.”

“i’m he,” osamu states again, “miya osamu.”

he almost expects hinata to look shocked or surprised, caught in the act.

though hinata simply responds, “i know,” voice still low as to not wake kei, forehead resting against hinata’s belly, moving ever so slightly with each breath he takes, “i remember you, from high school.”

osamu looks, for a second, at kei’s glasses on the couch table in front of the pair, then back at hinata. “same here.” then, after a short silence, he gestures vaguely at kei. “is this—“

hinata looks at him, head tilting.

“is this just normal for you?”

hinata blinks. “oh!” he says, and holds kei a little closer, laughs. “yeah!”

“i mean, you’re obviously aware,” osamu scratches the back of his head, eyes narrowing slightly. this seems so natural for the two of them. “that that’s my partner in your lap.”

“yeah,” hinata says again, smile never fading. “are you worried about us?”

“no,” osamu says truthfully, though he can’t deny the slight pang of jealousy in his chest, thinking about the normality with which hinata holds kei. “should i?”

“no,” kei replies, propping himself up with one arm, blinking blearily, the other reaching for his glasses. “shoyo, your indoor voice sucks.”

hinata laughs as kei sits up, though his arm drapes loosely around him once more. “sorry!”

kei wipes the sleep from his eyes, then looks at osamu. “babe.”

“kei,” osamu replies.

kei reaches out for him with his free hand, and osamu leans in close almost like powered by muscle memory until kei can cup his face and pull him in for a kiss.

“welcome back,” he says when osamu pulls away again, and leans further against hinata. “i see you’ve had your introductions.”

hinata scoffs, “no thanks to you, sleeping beauty.” to which kei barks a laugh in return.

“just in case, best friend meet boyfriend,” kei gestures from hinata to osamu, “and boyfriend meet best friend,” then back.

”sure.” osamu blinks.

“samu,” kei says, resting his head on hinata’s shoulder, “i love you with all my heart.”

osamu nods. “uhuh.”

“but i love shoyo more.”

“uhuh.”

“platonically, that is,” kei adds, though it’s not like osamu would’ve ever thought otherwise. “sorry but, while shrimpy’s back from brazil, i’m not letting go.”

“i figured.” osamu says, running a hand through his hair. he laughs. “as long as he knows how to share.”

“kei!” hinata says, eyes the size of dinner plates, arms wrapping tight around his waist. “you love me?”

“ugh,” kei says. “no i don’t, shut up.”

“yes, he does,” osamu counters, earning himself a glare from kei even as he heads back into the kitchen. “you two want dinner yet?”

**Author's Note:**

> yamaguchi WHO? tsukki's best friend is hinata and they would die for each other and that's the truth
> 
> follow me on twitter @annoyedplant


End file.
